Kenji New Info
by RisingDawn66
Summary: This is new information I came up with explaining their hero names and their quirk along with the facility that ties into their history
1. Kenji Added Relatives

**Fumiko Akiyama:** Daughter of Shinso and Kenji

**Appearance:** semi-long or short brown hair with purple highlights, purple or brown eyes (if both colors left will be purple and right will be brown), purple hoodie/sweater (most likely sweater), grey tank top under sweater, blue pants, purple shoes/boots (possibly like Kenji's with traction pads on bottoms) if traction pads are added a round necklace will also be added as a button with two switches/buttons left button will be blue for left shoe and right button will be red for right shoe. The colors chosen to represent Blue Moon and Kenji. Both buttons being pressed of course activates both shoes, left button activates left shoe, and right button activates right shoe.

**Hero Name:** Puppet Moon

Her quirk is Moon Hands with added brainwash quirk trait from Shinso making it so her quirk is visible, but has the ability to brainwash and control people she touches with them.

**Naozumi Harada:** Father of Kenji

**Appearance:** long or short(possibly spiked in some areas) blonde hair, brown eyes, red hoodie around waist (this is given to Kenji as a little token to remember his father), grey long sleeve shirt, orange short sleeve/sleeveless zip-up shirt/vest over grey shirt, blue jeans, orange shoes/boots, no added gear at the moment.

**Hero Name:** Invisible Flash

His quirk is an invisibility quirk that can make him turn invisible or visible when he wants to. His clothes are specially made to turn invisible whenever he does.


	2. Akiyama Family Personality

Akiyama Family Personality and Facility Conspiracy

The Akiyama family is known for their violent outbursts and loss of control over themselves when angered which is another reason for their base quirks' name.

Throughout the town over many years people have been spreading the rumor that the Akiyama Containment and Rehabilitation Facility is actually doing the opposite of what they are supposed to. The evidence is all there that the facility instead of helping Akiyama's gain control of their anger and violent outbursts are actually making them worse and easier to trigger their anger leading to them losing control.

Many think this is to keep the negative outlook on the Akiyama family to make people constantly fear the Akiyama's and eventually outcast them from society. Some think they are trying to help by doing this to keep the Akiyama family out of hero work to prevent any accidents, but it is clearly anything other than trying to help society. Also many believe that the facility is the ones that sent the villains to go after Hayami on the night that ended with the death of her husband Naozumi and her own disappearance. The evidence for this is that the facility has tried for many years to get Hayami in their possession, but never could since she never displayed violent behavior therefore they had no reason to take her. This plays into the factor that the villains threatened to hurt Kenji a year later resulting in Hayami having no choice but to hand Kenji over to the facility much to her dismay finally giving them what they wanted in the first place.


	3. Akiyama Family Quirk

Akiyama Family Quirk: Moon Hands is always the base, but will adopt the second parents quirk into its physiology. However it will lose that trait and adopt the quirk trait of the second parent in the new/next generation. Though if the second parent happens to be quirkless Moon Hands will still lose its second trait and return to only being the base quirk until a new quirk trait is introduced in the next generation.

Moon Hands is visible as grey hands coming from various parts of the users body mainly from their back. When the quirk is active it tends to go through the users clothes, but on occasion it will rip through the users clothes making it so they would have to adjust their wardrobe according to where their quirk activates from usually being the back.

The reason for Akiyama base quirk's name being Moon Hands: Due to the symbolism with the moon and hands the name Moon Hands was chosen to symbolize the passing of time showing the rationality, consciousness, logic, aggression, and anxiety of the right hands' enlightenment as well as the opposite being weakness, decay, and death of the left hands showing of the darkside of nature, but also the strength, power, protection, generosity, hospitality, and stability of the middle ground between the enlightenment and dark side configured by the right and left hands' over the passing of time through the moon's phases of immortality and eternity of the passing time.

This also mixes with the Akiyama family's behavior pattern since they can be easily angered and lose control of themselves becoming violent like the left hand's dark side, but at times are calm and reserved like the right hand's enlightenment, but are usually in the middle ground of the two hands symbolism through passing time.


	4. Hero Name Meanings

Blue Moon's Quirk: Moon Hands base quirk

The reason for Hayami's hero name being Blue Moon: This name mixes with her quirk Moon Hands and her personality and behavior.

Hayami is known to be much calmer, confident, intelligent, loyal, and trustworthy throughout the moons phases of immortality/eternity showing enlightenment through her lifetime of determination to show the world that not everyone in the Akiyama family is bad.

Kenji's Quirk: Moon Hands with added invisibility quirk

The reason for Kenji's hero name being Red/Invisible Moon: This name mixes with his quirk Moon Hands with the added invisibility trait along with his personality and behavior.

Kenji is known to be more violent and dangerous with his anger easily overwhelming him making him lose control throughout the moons phases of immortality/eternity showing the dark side of nature throughout his lifetime of adventure.

It has been discovered that blood could be a possible trigger for his anger, both are of course symbolized by the color red. Even though most of reds symbolism today arises from its powerful associations with the past connecting with energy and primal life. He can also be considered invisible like his added quirk trait invisibility since he is barely noticed being more comfortable in the background where his anger is less likely to show. To others his behavior is a clear indication of the Akiyama family being too dangerous and unpredictable to be considered as a hero despite the fact that he only got worse from his time at the facility that was supposed to be a containment and rehabilitation center showing results opposite of what was intended. His teachers are all trying to help him control his anger now that he is enrolled in the Hero Course as U.A.

Fumiko's Quirk: Moon Hands with added brainwash quirk

The reason for Fumiko's hero name being Puppet Moon: This name mixes with her quirk Moon Hands with the added brainwash trait along with her personality and behavior.

Fumiko is known to be distant and quiet even manipulative at times, though at other times she can be outgoing and creative throughout the moons phases of immortality/eternity showing off the middle ground of enlightenment and the dark side of nature throughout her lifetime of independence.

Fumiko is seen as a powerful and ambitious young woman with a great deal of wisdom and creativity shrouded by her mysterious nature. She is also shown to be quite prideful at times holding her dignity and devotion to a task she has accepted. However with her independence and pride she has trouble asking for help. Though when using her quirk she acts like a puppet master grabbing and taking control of others with her quirk manipulating and bending them to her will as if they are puppets and often had no concern for how they felt.

She can control many people at once with ease using her quirk as her limit is not yet discovered though it increases in difficulty to control the more people she has. After quite a bit of observation over a specific period of time it has been discovered that the longer and frequency of how much and how often she uses her quirk determines how much she will lose control of herself. Although when she loses control of herself she doesn't become violent, rather she becomes outwardly manipulative and even sadistic at times not caring who she tries to control and what she does to them. Occasionally when she loses control of herself she will go as far as to injure the person she is controlling all for her own amusement.

The Akiyama Containment and Rehabilitation Facility was finally shut down long before Fumiko was born and enrolled into the U.A.'s hero course. Because of this and proper parenting her temperament is rather peaceful and calm making her keep to herself most of the time unless she was given a task or is training.

All of Fumiko's teachers see a lot of potential in her so knowing her trigger for losing control of herself is connected to how long and how frequently she uses her quirk they are all trying to help her keep control and learn her boundaries of how much she can handle at once. They are also teaching her how to strategically use her quirk and be more efficient with its use to cut down on the amount of time and how often she has to use her quirk until she can handle using it for longer and more often than she previously could.


End file.
